The following patents disclose methods of and/or brackets for constructing stairs, but do not disclose the bracket configuration of the present invention.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,416 January 13, 1987 U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,503 January 10, 1986 U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,870 August 14, 1984 U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,613 January 11, 1983 ______________________________________